


savior

by twelve_xii



Series: hobbit fics [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 07:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelve_xii/pseuds/twelve_xii
Summary: after closing up shop for the night, you walk home in the dark, unaware that someone was lurking in the shadows of lake-town.





	savior

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there is a detailed description of events leading up to but DOES NOT entertain the idea of rape in this chapter, meaning that rape comes very close to happening but DOES NOT. to those who can be triggered, are lighthearted, disturbed, or otherwise uncomfortable reading this sort of thing should not read the following story. thank you.

Halting your advance in the late hours of the night, your eyes dart around the narrow alley between houses and shops behind you, scanning for any signs of people. You had an uneasy feeling of being watched by someone ever since you locked up the shop you owned for the night, and had a mind to step up your pace to avoid contact. What little light provided by the meager oil lamps and dull moonlight revealed only slightly swaying fishing nets in the chilling breeze. Sighing quietly, you turn forward and quickly make your way through the silent labyrinth of Lake-town. 

The chill of mid-winter was in full force and you were shivering despite your fur-lined coat. The north wind had thankfully died down earlier that day, but the lack of sunlight kept the day bitter, growing ever colder as night drew over the sky. You crossed your arms in an effort to retain warmth as a chill swept through your bones. You were nearly to an open boardwalk when an arm wrapped your waist and a hand covered your mouth, muffling your shriek of surprise as your pursuer pinned you against the side of a building. Your eyes widened as you met the ugly mug of Alfrid Lickspittle, the Master's spy and your daily torture.

"Well, well, look what we have here," his slimy voice commented nonchalantly, his rotten, yellow teeth distinctive even in the building's shadow. "(First Name) (Last Name). What a pleasure it is to see you out and about."

You pulled your face away from his clammy hand and furrowed your eyebrows as fear started to grip your mind. You had been dealing with unwanted sexual harassment from him as long as you've known him. Your last encounter with him bordered on an experience you never wanted to repeat.

"Alfrid," you responded tentatively, your heart pumping fast as he reached up to twirl a strand of your hair. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering that myself, darling," he answered, letting your hair fall from his dirty fingers. "We never got to finish what we started last time we...met."

Your stomach twisted at his words, watching as his eyes trained on your own in a predatory way. You shifted in this grip uncomfortably as his free hand started to roam your body. He squeezed your waist and moved up to grope your breast, causing you to jump and try to push him away, making him laugh at your futile attempt.

"Oh you ain't gettin' away this time, love," he said with disgusting lust in his voice. "Go ahead and scream; everyone may know everyone in this town, but no one cares about anyone."

You cried out in panic as Alfrid suddenly shoved one of his knees between your thighs to press against your womanhood. A hand groped your breast as the other roughly kneaded your bum with bruising intent.

"Alfrid, please stop!" you said desperately, trying in vain to get away from him as tears welled up in your eyes. "Please, I beg you, don't do this! Someone help me!"

A smirk appeared on Alfrid's face as he roughly started to unbutton your coat. You begged and pleaded with him while trying to shove him away, but the man did not stop. The tears streamed down your face as you continued to yell for help. Alfrid threw off your coat and ripped open your bodice, the buttons popping off. Goosebumps raced over your skin as the white fabric hung off one shoulder and exposed your bra. With a disgustingly lewd look, Alfrid reached for the bottom of your skirt and started hiking it up your legs. You cried desperately for help as you struggled harder against him, but you were overpowered and the cold air locked up your muscles.

Just as all hope seemed to leave you, Alfrid was suddenly yanked away with an alarmed shout. You collapsed onto the cold pier without him there to pin you against the building, scraping your hands and knees on the rough and worn wood.

"What have you done, you bastard!?" a masculine voice shouted as sounds of fighting ensued. You looked up through tear-blurred eyes to see the dark figure of a man beating Alfrid as he pathetically begged for mercy, using any excuse he could to let up the man's assault. He roughly grabbed Alfrid's collar and brought him within inches of his face. You could make out a bloody nose, a black eye, and a split lip in the waning moonlight.

"If you ever touch her, look at her, or even think about her again, I will not hesitate kill you," the man threatened in a low, deadly voice before shoving Alfrid away from him. The pathetic excuse of a man hit the ground and scrambled up and out of sight, his quick footsteps fading within seconds.

The man turned after releasing Alfrid and hurried to your side. Your eyes found his face and you started weeping with joy at the sight of your life-long friend: Bard.

"(Y/N)!" he exclaimed, worry washing over his tanned face as he found your eyes after looking over your body. "(Y/N), are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

You only nodded in response, as speaking was near impossible at the moment. Cursing, he helped you pull your bodice on correctly as best he could without the buttons to keep it together. He shrugged his coat off and draped it over your shoulders, as yours was quietly floating down the canal. You pulled it around yourself tightly, grateful to have it to chase the cold away.

"You are freezing," he murmured as his dark eyebrows furrowed in concern. He rubbed his hands over your arms, trying to warm you faster. "We need to get you in front of a fire before you catch a sickness."

Swiftly, as if doing so his whole life, Bard gently scooped you into his arms and stood. He carried you carefully down the boardwalk to the stairs of his home, you gripping his shirt and resting your head against his shoulder the entire way. The door opened for the two of you, and you met the worried brown eyes of Bain, Bard's only son. The Bowman walked into his home and gently set you on the bench in front of the hearth's crackling fire, the warmth making you sigh in contentment.

"Bain, look away and bring me a blanket," Bard told his son, who quickly averted his eyes after catching sight of your bodice and nodded. Bard knelt in front of you to carefully take his coat and your boots off, as you were starting to go into shock. Bain retrieved the blanket and delicately draped it over you shoulders. Bard pulled it snugly around your body and made sure it covered up your chest. Bain met your eyes once again and he smiled faintly, offering comfort.

"Da?" you heard a young woman's voice ask from across the room. "Is (Y/N) okay?"

Bard turned his head to see both Sigrid and Tilda, his daughters, peeking into the room from the stairs leading to the second floor. They both had such a striking resemblance to their late mother. Tilda, the youngest, timidly waved to you while Sigrid's worried eyes flickered between her father and you, waiting for an answer. You managed to wave back at the girl in an effort to reassure her you were fine. It'll be a long while before she would hear the real explanation for what happened in this night.

"Yes, girls, she will be fine after some rest," he replied with a calming voice and a smile before addressing Bain. "We need time alone right now, so take your sisters and go back to bed. I will explain in the morning."

Bain nodded, and after sharing one more smile with you, the three disappeared up the stairs. Bard turned back to you, but you cast your eyes down as tears began to well up in them once again.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he said comfortingly as he gently pulled your shaking hands into his callous ones. He bent down a bit to try to catch your eyes, but you only closed them. "You are safe now, (Y/N)."

You let out a soft sob as fat tears rolled down your cheeks and onto your intertwined hands.

"B-Bard," you whispered, your voice and his heart breaking. "He...he almost...I was almost..."

You choked up before you could finish, tears falling fast. Bard moved from the floor to the bench and wrapped his arms around your shaking body, trying his best to comfort you.

"I was helpless to stop him," you cried with another sob, this time louder. He stroked your hair as you wept heartily into his chest, the reality of what almost occurred catching up with you at an alarming rate. You gripped his hands tightly, your knuckles turning white. He hushed you and whispered sweet nothings into your ear for what felt like an eternity before you started to calm. Bard loosed one of his hands from yours and gently nudged your chin up. You slowly looked up, your face still tear-stained and red, and gazed deeply into his eyes. They were like dark oceans, pooling with so much raw emotion you were sure you would drown if you looked into them too long.

"He will never touch you again," he promised in his deep tenor, his hand moving from your chin to rest on your cheek. You leaned into the touch, your eyes falling closed as you sighed softly. It was a stark and welcome contrast compared to the harshness you had experienced earlier. "I will be right by your side to make sure of it."

One last tear dripped down your cheek as he carefully pressed a delicate and loving kiss to your lips, filling you with the comfort and love you so desperately needed. It was in this quiet and tender moment that you knew you would be okay. Your savior was going to make sure of it.


End file.
